


Без любви, только жажда

by SquadOfCrazyKoloboks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Vampires, анальный секс, вампиры, гипноз, открытый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquadOfCrazyKoloboks/pseuds/SquadOfCrazyKoloboks
Summary: Он обожает совмещать секс с трапезой.
Relationships: Vampire/Human - Relationship





	Без любви, только жажда

**Author's Note:**

> Переношу эту работу с фикбука

Последние лучи огненно−рыжего солнца уползли за горизонт. Город медленно погружался во тьму, разбавляя её светом от фонарей, рекламных вывесок и фар автомобилей.

Вечерние сумерки всегда зарождали в _нём_ жажду. Жажду, далёкую от человеческого понимания.

Ритмично−сильной походкой, чуть покачивая бедрами (признак личности с опорой на инстинктивные начала и самовлюблённость), _он_ не спеша прогуливался по серым улицам очередного города, пробегая своим цепким взглядом по прохожим.

_Он_ был одет в чёрные узкие джинсы, на шлёвках которых с правой стороны позвякивали тонкие серебряные цепочки. Малиновая рубашка не застёгнута на две верхние пуговицы и небрежно заправлена. На ногах ─ джодпуры на небольшом каблуке.

Заприметив неоновую вывеску ночного клуба, _он_ слегка взъерошил крашенные в такой же малиновый цвет, что и рубашка, волосы и прошёл внутрь.

В клубе играла будоражащая кровь музыка. Идеально.

Облокотившись о барную стойку, _он_ заказал освежающий напиток, не переставая прожигать изучающим, с зазывающими нотками взглядом самых привлекательных, по _его_ мнению, людей.

_Он_ с намеренно нескрываемым удовольствием потягивал свой коктейль через трубочку, прикрыв глаза, когда к _нему_ прильнул светловолосый парень в серых джоггерах, белых кедах и алой футболке.

─ Хэй, ты тут один? ─ спросил парень, игриво поведя бровью.

─ Теперь нет, ─ кокетливо ответил _он_ , проведя указательным пальцем руки от бицепса до ладони парня, пристально глядя тому в глаза, а после, нежно сжав чужую ладонь, повёл к выходу.

Они успели отойти всего на пару метров от клуба, когда парень прижал _его_ к стене, поставив руки по обе стороны от _его_ головы. Взгляд того был затуманен, а губы ─ приоткрыты. _Его_ дурман отлично сработал. _Он_ лишь ухмыльнулся и притянул парня для глубокого поцелуя, притирая своё тело о тело нового любовника и бесповоротно завлекая в свои сети.

─ Давай пойдём к тебе? Или ты хочешь сделать всё прямо здесь? ─ дразняще прошептал _он_ на ухо парню, обвив руками крепкий торс, обтянутый алой тканью.

Они быстро добрались до квартиры парня, которая находилась достаточно близко к клубу, что не могло не радовать. Пройдя в спальню, _он_ тут же запрыгнул на парня и впился в губы дерзким поцелуем. Тот придерживал _его_ за бёдра, медленно пятясь к кровати. Достигнув цели, парень рухнул вместе с любовником на постель, позволяя _ему_ водить руками по своему телу.

_Он_ нетерпеливо начал срывать одежду с парня, а тот ─ с _него_. От трения голой кожи разгорячённых тел их желание разгоралось ещё сильнее. Поцелуи не прекращались, становясь всё грубее и грубее.

Разорвав очередной поцелуй, _он_ отстранился, чем вызвал разочарованный стон парня, но, вытащив из лежащих на полу джинс презерватив, вновь навалился на того всем своим весом и даже оставил пару засосов и укусов на аппетитной шее.

─ Оближи, ─ томно выдохнул _он_ , обведя губы парня подушечками пальцев. Тот послушно втянул изящные пальцы любовника, обильно смачивая те слюной и постанывая.

Вытащив свои пальцы изо рта парня, _он_ приставил один к чужому входу, осторожно проникая, второй рукой _он_ в это время ласкал любовника, с силой сжимающего простыни от переполняющих ощущений. _Он_ постепенно добавил второй палец, растягивая стенки, а после и третий. Нащупав ту самую точку, _он_ с блаженством наблюдал, как выгибает от этого прикосновения парня.

─ Сядь мне на колени, ─ пророкотал свой приказ _он_ , надевая на себя презерватив.

Повинуясь любовнику, парень начал опускаться спиной к нему, прогнувшись в пояснице, а _он_ умело направлял, постепенно проникая в нутро. Подождав, пока парень привыкнет, _он_ , оперевшись на изголовье кровати, принялся плавно двигаться, лаская того в такт. Парень с громким выдохом откинул голову на _его_ плечо, прося не останавливаться.

Но _он_ и не думал останавливаться. Не сейчас.

Целуя шею парня, _он_ лишь сильнее загорался желанием. И _его_ жажда всё росла.

_Он_ гипнотизировал парня, шепча тому на ухо пошлости, всё чаще задевая чувствительную точку, лаская, а тот лишь постанывал, водя руками по бёдрам и коленям любовника. _Ему_ безумно нравилось видеть парня таким возбуждённым, стонущем только для него, таким послушным.

Дойдя до пика, парень излился в _его_ руку. В этот же момент _он_ укусил парня в шею, высасывая тёплую кровь с привкусом полученного блаженства. Парень вскрикнул и безвольно обмяк, тяжело дыша, а _он_ , сделав ещё пару толчков внутри, кончил, не переставая при этом пить кровь любовника.

Немного придя в себя от странных и болезненных ощущений, парень начал глотать ртом воздух, царапать кожу на _его_ бедре, не в силах понять происходящее, но вскоре просто отключился.

Насытившись, _он_ уложил бледного и обессиленного из−за потери крови и шока парня на кровать, тот ещё вполне мог выжить.

_Он_ лёг рядом с полумёртвым любовником, блаженно улыбаясь и слизывая сперму того со своей руки. _Он_ обожает совмещать секс с трапезой.

И, чуть погодя, _он_ уйдёт в другое место, чтобы искать новую жертву, завлекая её своими чарами, для удовлетворения своей жажды. А этот парень, если и выживет, то никогда не вспомнит _его_.


End file.
